What kind of boy does Amu like?
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Yaya asks one simple question 'What kind of boy do you like' No girl can guess what kind of boy Amu likes but can a certain crossdresser change that? NAGIAMU


**It was the end of a Guardian meeting and everyone was packing their things getting ready to leave until…**

Yaya suddenly shouted out "Rima-tan, Amu-chi don't go yet!"

Tadase asked "Why not?"

"Yaya got a question to ask!"

"Make it quick Yaya. I can't keep my parents waiting you know."

"Okay! What kind of guy do you like?"

Amu asked "Why so random?"

Yaya "Cuz its good for us girls to know each other better ne?"

Rima sighed "Fine, I like guys with a sense of humor"

Nagi decided to join in the conversation

"Pretty obvious since you're dating Kirishima-kun ne?"

Rima panicked "Did Fuyu-kun tell you?"

Nagi smirked "You just did"

Rima scowled

"Also, I saw you two at the mall holding hands yesterday"

Rima blushed

Amu giggled "And Fuyu-kun?"

Rima blushed harder

"Ne Amu-chi, what kind of guy do **you** like?"

"It's a secret"

"Come on, Amu-chi"

"Not telling"

Kukai put his hand on Amu's head "Yo Hinamori"

"Kukai!"

Utau looked at Amu with a small smile "Hello Amu"

Amu smiled back "Utau"

Then Amu felt something bite her ear

"IKUTO!"

"Hi"

"Fuck you"

"I'll love to fuck with you_Amu"_

"Screw yourself!"

"I'll rather screw with you"

"In your dreams!"

"You're in all my dreams"

"Go burn in hell!"

"Then I'll take you with me"

"You fucking son of a….."

*and more vulgarities came flying out of Amu's mouth*

Everyone in the room except Ikuto and Amu sweatdropped"

Tadase asked "Uhmm….is Amu-chan always like this around you Ikuto?"

Ikuto smirked "Yup. Its amusing. Take a look at her face."

Amu's face was red and she was breathing heavily.

"How…can… it…be…amusing!"

Nagi laughed

"Gomen Amu-chan but you do look kind of funny"

Amu slumped in her chair

"Great now Nagihiko's laughing at me"

"Don't be so bummed Hinamori, I think you look funny too."

"Great Kukai too"

"Ne Utau-chi what kind of guy do **you** like?"

"Why do you ask?"

Rima answered for Yaya "Yaya is being curious"

Utau shrugged "A cool guy of course"

"Ne Utau-chi do you know what kind of guy Amu-chi likes?"

"The kind of guy Amu likes? I don't know. Tell us Amu"

"No way"

"Come on _Amu_"

"My answer is still the same"

"Hell I'm curious too Hinamori"

"Me too actually"

"Tadase-kun Not you too!"

"I'm curious as well Joker"

"Chairman! Where did you come from?"

"I came to visit of course"

Nagihiko's was confused, "Isn't it obvious?"

Rima looked at him "How so?"

Nagi smiled "Amu chan wants a guy who is polite and well-mannered like Hotori-kun to respect her and her independence"

Tadase blinked, Amu's eyes widened

"Bold and brave like Tsukiyomi-kun a person Amu-chan can depend on"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, Amu twitched

"Strong and cheerful like Souma-kun to cheer up Amu-chan whenever she sad"

Kukai grinned and Amu smiled softly.

"Smart and calm like Sanjo-kun to help Amu-chan whenever she needs it"

Kairi adjusted his glasses and Amu blinked.

"Well? Am I right Amu-chan?"

Amu stammered "You…you…."

Amu's charas finished it for her "You hit right on the nail Nagi!"

"I did?"

"You used Amu-chan's exact words!"

"I did?"

"Actually Fujisaki-kun, you just described yourself"

"Nani?"

Yaya & Rima nodded

"Tadase's right."

Nagihiko looked at Amu and she was twirling her hair with one finger and her face was flushed.

"Ne Nagihiko? Would you…umm…like to watch a movie with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to Amu-chan"

Amu smiled sweetly

_So cute…_

Nagi stood up and carried his bag in his left hand and held out his other hand to Amu

"Its late, I'll walk you home Amu-chan"

Amu nodded her head shyly and held Nagihiko's hand in hers.

Nagi helped Amu out of her seat. They held hands as they walked out with smiles on their faces and their charas waved goodbye to the forgotten audience.

Everyone stared blankly at the door where Amu and Nagi had just left through.

That when Rima blinked and broke everyone out of their trance

"THAT STUPID JACK I'L KILL HIM!"

Rima's cell phone rang and she answered

"WHAT?"

"Rima where are you? You're late"

"Mama gomen, I'm coming now"

Rima raced home with KusuKusu close behind.

"Well that was interesting ne Pepe"

"Hai deschu"

**Who knew one harmless question can stir up such a ruckus?**


End file.
